Hero
by HellowYell
Summary: Set at the end of Hero II: Broken Arrow, Helen/Kate fluff


Title: Hero  
>Chapter Rating: T, just to be safe :)<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuaray, nor its respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this.

"So, what are you doing up here?" Helen asks. "Thinking of places the suit could take you?"

Kate bit her bottom lip and slowly shook her head. "No." Her eyes smiled more then her mouth. "I'm just happy to be home."

Helen smiled softly at her words, giving a gentle nod.

Both woman continued to smile at each other and turned to look out the window.

After several moments of peaceful silence, Kate whimpered a single word. "Sorry."

Helen blinked and turned to younger woman. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Kate nodded, biting her bottom lip again. "I said sorry." She said, still in a low voice.

"Whatever for?" Helen smiled.

"For hurting you." Kate said, and then quickly added, "For almost choking you."

Reaching over, Helen placed a hand on Kate's knee. "You didn't hurt me dear. You wouldn't hurt me."

Kate looked up from the hand on her knee, to the older woman. "But I did." Kate said hurriedly. "I could have hurt you really bad, and I never-" She stopped looking out the window.

Seeing that Kate wasn't going to continue, Helen scooted closer. Reaching up, she placed two fingers on Kate's chin, gently pushing, making her look at her.

"Never what?"

Biting her lip again, Kate looked away, not moving her head. Helen titled her own head slightly, trying to catch the others eyes. "Never what?" She repeated gently.

Kate looked up, fear in her eyes. "I never ... got to tell you." She whimpered gently.

Smiling, Helen moved her hand from her chin, to her cheek, cupping her cheek gently. Kate gave a small smile, gently pressing into her hand.

"Tell me now." Helen said, not meaning for her voice to come out so raw.

Suppressing a moan, Kate closed her eyes. "I never ... got to tell you ... how I feel." She answered and slowly opening her eyes, taken aback by the large smile on the womans face.

Helen's hand moved from cupping Kate's face, to gently caressing her. "I wondered how long it would take you." She said slightly amused.

"What?" Kate blinked, pulling back. Helen frowned slightly, taking her hand back and placing it on her folded knee. "You knew?"

Helen nodded. "I suspected shortly after you came here." Helen smiled one of her charming smiles. "I knew when you had a chance to betray me, and you didn't."

Kate blushed slightly in her neck and crosssed her arms over her chest, subconsciously protecthing herself. "That obvisious huh?"

"Quite right." Helen nodded, agreeing. "Though what really gives it away is how you look at me."

Feeling bold, Kate looked up. "And how do I look at you?"

Helen moved even closer, her knee's touching the younger woman's folded legs. "You look at me like you're undressing me with your eyes and making love to me. And at the same time, you're trying to look into my soul."

Feeling her defensivness kick in, Kate smiled. "How Shakespeare of you."

Helen frowned at this. "Why do become snarky whenever someone compliments you?"

Kate too, frowned. "Dunno." Was all she said in a shrug, not looking at the woman any more.

"I think it's your defense mechinism. Not allowing anyone to get close to you." Helen answered. "Kate, what was the longest relationship you ever had?"

"Man or woman?"

"Either." Helen said, shaking her head softly. "It doesn't matter."

"I dunno. Six? Seven weeks." Kate guessed.

"Weeks?" Helen asked. "That is hardly a relationship."

"Then I've never had a relationship."

Helen smiled at the woman, one that reached her eyes.

Again, the two woman sat in comfortable silence. Until Kate broke it, again. "Magnus?"

"Helen."

Kate smiled softly. "Helen." She said gently, trying it out. "Does all this mean ... I mean, you feel the same?"

"Of course." Helen said. "I wouldn't invest in trying to spend so much time with you if I didn't."

"But you're old." Kate said.

"Excuse me?" Helen said, raising a eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kate rushed. "I meant, you was raised in the 1600's."

Helen gave a laugh. "Late 1800's."

Kate blushed. "I'm not good with math."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Helen told the younger woman.

"What I mean to say is, I didn't peg you playing for my team."

Helen gave another laugh. "What? In 160 years you though I'd never have a female lover?" Helen asked. "I've changed with the ages. Even back then, before I joined the Five, I was more openminded as they came."

Kate smiled. "160 years? I knew you looked good for your age but ... " She trailed off. "What does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Us. This.." Kate said, motioning their hand between them.

"Well, in my experince, when two people care for each other in this way, they express it." Helen said.

"Express it?"

Helen nodded. "Did you not want to be out?"

"No. Of course not." She said. "I mean, yes, out." She said confusing herself. "I mean, I've only ever done the sex relationship. Few dates here and there. Get my sex fill and get out."

Helen reached over and took Kate's in her hands. Gently running her finger tips over the palm, feeling the smooth, yet calaused skin. "Is that what you want with me?"

Kate shook her head, watching Helen hold her hand. "No, I don't. I don't know how to be in a relationship. ... But I want to try."

Helen smiled, bringing the hand up to her mouth, she gave each finger a kiss before opening her arms. Kate blinked softly before removing the pillow and climbed into the woman's lap, literally. Kate was thankful she was light, she didn't want to hurt Helen.

"And I'll help you." She smiled and kissed Kate softly on the lips. When the short kiss was over, Kate laid her head on Helen's shoulder. "Who's your Hero?"

Kate smiled into her neck. "You Helen. You."


End file.
